Lost & Found
by fenrirchick
Summary: This is the sequel to From Everything to Nothing. Bella was lost to the Cullens at the end of FEtN. Many years later, what will they find now?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a sequel of the story "From here to Eternity. I hope you enjoy is as much as you did the first one. To skye glass, EllaBella2588, XxJasper'sAngelxX, RoyalLady9099, cybercyclone, and Little Monster Forever: Welcome to the Party. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! And please, keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Never have, never will. But I've read it a bunch of times and watched it too!

Lost and Found

It has been 100 years since she woke up. She was stuffed into a tiny little cave. She sat there for days waiting but no-one ever came for her. She had been abandoned. The only thing she knew was that her name was Bella. She's been alone ever since, she's never seen another vampire and she has never seen a human. Just her and the animals she eats to survive. Once when she was out hunting she ran across the scent of something delicious and tried to follow it, unfortunately she lost it about 10 miles from where she picked it up. She never did find out what it was but she has always been curious.

Most days Bella sat on the porch of the little shack she found in the woods and tried to remember anything she could about her previous life. Because she was so deep in the woods and no-one ever came in that direction she had been able to stay there for her whole life. She's lonely, there has been no-one to talk to, she can hardly remember what other people look like anymore and it is starting to affect her mind as well as her body. She had always thought she was unlovable, she didn't know why but there had to be a good explanation for it.

Finally, Bella couldn't stand it anymore, there had to be something or someone out there for her. She just needed to get off her ass and go looking. After considering this for several weeks she finally just had to do something. Maybe if she even knew what state she was in she would get some peace of mind. First things first though, she needed to hunt.

The good part of being way out in the woods like she was, she only hunted animals. The animals were so used to her being there that all she had to do practically was walk out the front door and dinner was served. Normally she would go out a ways to eat since it was the only time she left the little shack. For her it felt like it was her little adventure in living.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Welcome back! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. To show you how sorry I am, I promise to post at least two, if not three, chapters today. To LosingThatFeelingofUnique, misshotwolf, number09, angelina32, and bettina whitlock: Thank you for your support and words of encouragement. They make me all squishy inside...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was SM. Then I would have a better computer and Jasper would be mine. Sadly, neither are true...**

Chapter 2

This day was like every other day, until she ventured from her house. About 3 miles out she heard something she had never heard before, it sounded like singing. She remembered music; she used to listen to it when she was human. Bella took to the trees to see if she could find anything. Enjoying herself swinging thru the branches she was surprised to find a young girl sitting in a clearing just looking off into space.

Bella decided to watch her and see what she did. She sat on a branch for hours watching this girl pick flowers and hum to herself. Suddenly a high little voice chimed out, "I know you are sitting there watching me. You can come out if you want too, I don't mean you any harm. My name is Alice and I am a vampire too." Those words shocked Bella, the name Alice seemed familiar but she couldn't remember why. After sitting there for a few minutes watching Bella finally come out of the tree.

"What are you doing here? Why are you watching me? What do you want? Why does your name sound familiar to me? Have I ever met you before?" Bella started asking questions so fast that Alice couldn't answer. "I thought I talked fast, but I think you even beat me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Now for the answers to you questions, I was just sitting here thinking. I haven't been watching you, I didn't know anyone was around till the wind changed and I caught your scent. And I don't know why my name sounds familiar, I don't know if I have ever met you or not." Alice said. "Why don't you come and sit with me and we can talk for a while and maybe we can figure it out together."

Bella slowly made her way over towards where Alice was sitting and daintily sat down on the cold, hard ground. "How long have you been here?" asked Alice. "Over 100 years and you are the first person I have seen in all that time" said Bella. "100 years alone! Nobody to talk to! Nothing to see or do! No shopping!" Stuttered Alice. "Why have you locked yourself away like that?"

Bella didn't really know how to answer the questions Alice was asking her but she finally said "I didn't know that there was any other way. You see, when I woke up 100 years ago I found myself in that little cave over there. There was nobody around and no signs that anyone had been around. I found an old abandoned shack down the trail a little way from here and moved in, since then I've been waiting. I taught myself how to hunt animals since they were what was around but until today I had never seen another person, not vampire or human. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to upset you, that's just the way my life has been."

Alice pulled out her cell phone and started to make a call. "What is that thing? Is it going to hurt me? What do you do with it?" asked Bella. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. This is a cell phone, it won't hurt you. I'm just going to call my family and tell them where I am and that I'm alright." Alice stated. "Would you like to come and meet my family? We don't live that far away and I know that everyone would be really happy for you to come."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is a second chapter, as promised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Sorry.**

Chapter 3

Bella looked at the cell phone and then at Alice. "You have a family? What is a family? You don't live alone? How many are in your family? I don't have any nice clothes for meeting people. The only thing I have is these things that I woke up in."

After learning that Alice called Esme and told her what was going on. She promised to call Carlisle immediately and to let the family know that Alice was bringing a friend home with her. Bella was a little nervous about going into an unknown environment but Alice seemed like a nice enough person so she decided that she would take the risk and venture home with her. It was the best decision she ever made.

When they reached the house Bella was shocked at just the size of it. There was even glass in the windows! And a real door! Bella had never seen anything like it. She looked at the house again and then looked down at herself. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair was a mess, she had dirt ground under her nails, she didn't even own a pair of shoes. "I can't go in there. I'll make it as messy as me" Bella said.

"Nonsense, you are perfectly welcome here and we can help you out with some clean clothes and if you want it, even a bath and wash your hair." Alice said. "What is a bath? How do you wash your hair? Will the clothes look like yours? Usually I just find a creek and jump in it. I'm really getting nervous about this, there is too much, I can't deal with this!" Bella cried as she started backing back towards the woods.

"Please don't go. We can just sit out here on the porch and talk if you want to. You don't have to do anything that doesn't make you feel safe ok. We'll just sit here and talk quietly" Alice said. "Some of the others might come out, but no-one will hurt you and if you don't feel safe I will make them go back inside." Alice said. For some reason Bella believed her and they went and sat on the porch. They sat there for hours until Esme finally came out. Alice introduced her and then she thought about it "What is your name? We have been talking for hours and I don't even know what you name is! I am so sorry, it just dawned on me" Alice said.

"The only name I remember is Bella" she said. Alice and Esme looked at each other in shock. Could it be? Could this be the same Bella that they had lost? Esme excused herself and ran into the house straight to the phone. "Carlisle, the girl that Alice found, she says her name is Bella! She has been a vampire for 100 years, she woke up in a cave alone and Alice is the first person she has seen in all that time. Do you think it could be our Bella?" Hearing the phone conversation Emmett came running down stairs "My Belly's-Boo? Please let it be my Bellsy! I miss my little sis so much!" Running toward the front door he was stopped by Esme, "You have to be very careful. She has been alone for 100 years and had never seen another person till today. She is terrified and ready to run at a moment's notice. "

Esme went back to the front porch and sat down with Alice and Bella and told them that Carlisle would be coming home soon but that he was safe. She didn't need to be afraid of anyone here, they just wanted to get to know her and make friends with her. They sat there quietly for about half an hour until Bella asked a question none of them had ever thought of "What is a bath and why do you take them?"

Esme almost cried when she heard that. "Well a bath is where you go to wash your body and hair so that you feel clean; they also make you happy because the warm water makes you feel good." Esme told her. "Would you like to try a bath? I'm sure Alice can find you some clean clothes to wear and if you need help both of us would be happy to help you. We can also help get some of the twigs and leaves out of your hair if you would like"

Bath time was so much fun, Bella was like a little baby splashing and laughing. She had so much fun it took almost 4 hours to get her out of the bathtub. When she had gotten dressed again Bella looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in her life. "Is that really me? I don't remember what I used to look like anymore. I wish I remembered anything, just a small hint of what my life was like before" Well, I guess that anyone who knew me when I was human would be dead now wouldn't they?"

Esme just stood there with tears in her eyes. It was her baby, her little Bella, and she didn't even remember them anymore. How was she going to break it to the rest of the family? How was she going to tell Edward, he had been so heart broken when she disappeared, but he was happy now, he had found someone new and was finally happy. This was going to break his heart.

When Carlisle came home Esme was waiting for him on the front porch. "It is our Bella, she doesn't remember anything from before the change and I haven't told her anything. I also haven't told anyone in the family. Alice has her up in her room talking and she is trying to do something with Bella's hair. It was a terrible mess. She told Alice that she woke up in a cave alone, she found a little shack near there and that is where she has been the whole time. Carlisle, she still had on the same clothes that she was wearing when her car was burned. It was awful, just makes me want to cry for my poor baby. And how are we going to tell Edward? I know he isn't here right now but we have to let him know, it's better to tell him than to take a chance of him just showing up like he is prone to do" Carlisle patted Esme's arm and gave her a big hug.

"We will have to take things slowly with Bella. If we try to rush her she might take off running and I don't imagine we will be able to find her again. She must be good if she managed to stay hidden for as long as she has. As for Edward, I will take care of telling him but I don't think it will matter to him, he may be happy to finally know what happened to her but it won't matter to the rest of his life. We do need to let the rest of them know so that they don't terrify her too badly, especially Emmett, you know how he has mourned for his little sister." Carlisle said. "But first, I want to see her, make sure that she is really alright. I have missed our baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I did say maybe three chapters today...**

Chapter 4

As Carlisle and Esme made their way upstairs they could hear Alice talking quietly and Bella laughing at something she had said. "I love that sound, it has been so long since we have heard it" Esme spoke to no-one in particular.

About that time Alice's door flew open and Bella came running out. When she saw Carlisle she stopped and stared. "Carlisle, you're a Dr. you used to take care of me" she whispered, with that Bella ran straight to him and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug and sobbed. The look of shock and the gratefulness Carlisle felt was shadowed on Esme's face. Their baby was really home.

Bella grabbed both of them by the hands and drug them downstairs so she could ask all the questions that had come to her while she was talking to Alice. They hardly got a chance to sit down before the questions started to fly. "What had happened, was it a car accident like she remembered? What happened to Charlie? Where were Emmett and Rosalie? What happened to Jasper? Where was Edward? Did anyone try to hunt for me? Where am I? What state is this? How long have you been living here? "And finally the question that broke both of their hearts "Can I stay with you now so I don't have to be alone anymore?"

Once Carlisle was able to start answering questions Bella curled into his side and just watched him with a look of horror on her face. "No, it wasn't a car accident; your car was found burned with a body in it. The police and fire department identified it as you by the information they found around the car. Charlie passed away about 15 years later. He had married Sue Clearwater and lived on the Reservation in her house until cancer claimed him. He never fully recovered from losing you though. Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs; we didn't want to overwhelm you while you didn't remember who you were or who we were. Jasper left the family shortly after your accident. He blamed himself for your death. We hear from him occasionally but he hasn't been home since. Edward married about 15 years ago and is living in Canada right now with his husband. Yes baby, we hunted for you. There was a scent and we tried to follow it but it disappeared about 50 miles from the scene. We thought that an animal had gotten you, we couldn't find anything. You are in Washington now. We are about 75 miles from Seattle. We have been here for about a week now. And as to you staying here, we won't let you go anywhere else; our family is not complete without you."

After their conversation Esme got up and went to the bottom of the stairs and told everyone that if they wanted to they could come see Bella. The roar of "Belly-Bear" could be heard 5 miles away! That night was all about Bella and remembering her past with them. About 5 the next morning Carlisle's phone rang. It was Edward letting the family know that him and John were coming for a visit and would arrive that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Who wants a new chapter? Welcome coolbunny41. Thanks for joining the party.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything other than a copy of the books and movies.**

Chapter 5

"Before you come son, there is something that you need to know. We have found Bella; she is here with us now. She woke 100 years ago in a cave and has been sitting there ever since waiting for someone to find her. She is a veggie like us but she has no memory of how she got changed or who did it."

Edward was in shock. After all this time Bella was back, he finally found happiness and now she shows up to mess everything up for him. He was not going back to her, he didn't need her anymore. Suddenly he realized he had never really loved Bella, just her blood. "Do you think it will bother her if I come with John for a visit?" Edward asked. "No son, I think she will enjoy seeing you again, but she knows you are married now and it didn't bother her. In fact, she seemed to be really happy for you" Carlisle said. It was finally decided that Edward and John would still come and they would arrive around 6 that evening.

When Alice came down she had her cell phone in her hand again. As she walked up to Bella she held the phone out to her. "Just say Hello" she said. Hesitantly Bella took the phone and said Hello. "Oh my god, it really is you! Where have you been? How long have you been there? Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm so sorry for all of this, can you ever forgive me?" laughing Bella said "Jasper, it's really me, I've been about 75 miles from Seattle. I just got here last night when Alice found me, and this is the first time I have spoken to you. And you have nothing to apologize for, this was all on me, I was upset about sharing a dorm room with Rose and Alice so I decided to run away. I was sleeping in my car when the window was busted out. The next thing I remember is waking up stuffed in a little cave. Now, where are you? When am I going to see you?" With that said Jasper asked to talk to Carlisle "Can I come back? I've stayed on the veggie diet, I just want to see Bella with my own eyes and see that she is really alright. Please let me come?" Carlisle just stared at the phone "Son, you never had to ask, now how soon will you be here? We've missed you just as much as we missed Bella for all these years."

After another couple of minutes Carlisle hung up and gave Alice back her phone. "Jasper will arrive in about 2 hours. Turns out he was in Forks hiding from the world in the old house there. I am glad that he has been taking care of the place though, at the rate this family reunion is growing, we may have to go back there just so we have enough room for everyone again" Carlisle said happily.

Emmett couldn't take it anymore; he suddenly jumped up off the couch where he was sitting and grabbed Bella up into the biggest hug he had ever given her. "I've missed you so much, don't you ever disappear from here again like that. Hey, I don't have to worry about squishing you anymore! We can really have fun now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me through this story. To Leona2826, welcome to the dark side. We have cake... Here is your new chapter (sorry for the delay) and I will be posting a couple more throughout the day. Enjoy and feel free to leave feedback.**

**Insert standard/funny disclaimer here...**

Chapter 6

Rose sat there shaking her head "Bella, thank you for being you and giving me my Emmie-bear back. He hasn't been the same since you disappeared, none of us have. I may not have ever shown it, but I do love you like a sister and I am so glad your back." Bella ran to her, hugging her and crying "I love you like a sister too! I always thought you hated me though that's why I always left when you came in, so that you didn't have to be around me. "I guess we all made mistakes didn't we, but that is all in the past now and we can get on with our lives as one big happy family now." Rose stated.

About an hour later the sounds of a car approaching was heard all through the house. Bella looked at Alice and was told "Yes, that's Jasper. Also, we divorced about 75 years ago so don't worry about me being jealous, I have met a new man that I will introduce you too later." With that said Bella ran out the front door straight into Jasper's arms.

Seeing Jasper again was like opening up a present for Bella. She had never been so happy in her life. When she hugged him little shocks ran all through her body, she felt all tingly and for the first time in her vampire life she felt like she was whole again. All she could do was stare at him and cry she was so happy. Taking her reaction the wrong way of course Jasper jumped back and started apologizing to her.

Finally Bella told him to shut up and started to explain what she was feeling, when Jasper grabbed her up into an even bigger hug she cried even harder. It felt like she was home at last. When Esme came to welcome Jasper home and hug him it had to be a group hug because Jasper and Bella wouldn't let each other go. All Carlisle could do was stand on the porch and smile as his family finally came back together.

About that time Alice came out the front door with her car keys. As she walked by she gave Jasper a little peck on the cheek and said "Welcome home Bro! Now, I am going shopping, Bella has no clothes at all so I have much work to do" everyone started laughing at that and Bella ducked her head in shame. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella, as part of this family you have equal access to everything we have now." Carlisle said. "It is an honor to be able to provide for you"

'Oh yea, If Demetri gets here before I get back tell him I am at the mall. He'll know what to do" Alice stated and everyone started to laugh, it was just such an Alice thing to say. "Guess some things never change do they?" said Bella "Jeans and t-shirts Alice, I HATE dresses and skirts, but I can wear heels now since I don't trip over air anymore"

"You still don't have any fashion sense do you Bella?" Alice retorted. "Living in the middle of the woods never seeing anyone doesn't make for a very fashion conscious person Alice" replied Bella. "Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry, I should never have said that. Please forgive me!" Bella thought for a minute and with a sly grin she looked at Alice and said "As long as you don't buy me dresses or skirts I will"

After Alice left the rest of the family slowly moved back into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were shocked at the reaction of Bella and Jasper and just sat there and watched them as they sat in one of the chairs and quietly talked to each other. You couldn't get a sheet of paper between them they were so close and both of them seemed so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I fail. I promised ya'll at least one more chapter the other day and I failed to deliver. I would blame the flu but it's only an excuse. With that said, to lundyred, thank you for your encouraging words. They really do help. And no, this is not the final chapter either. I think there are like 20 chapters to this fic. Chocolateapples1432, sbcorn, honeybun37876, and delilah2809 have joined us as followers/favoriters. Thank you all. Each ding of the inbox makes me squee.**

**Standard and creative disclaimers apply. Trust me, if I was SM I would have more friends and fewer bills.**

Chapter 7

"I don't remember them being quite that chummy when she was still human, do you?" Carlisle asked. "No, they never really had anything to do with each other then. But I think Edward might have had something to do with that" replied Esme as they both smiled at their two missing children.

About 5 that evening a car pulled up in the driveway, when Bella saw a strange man get out she immediately snuggled as far into Jasper's side as she could get. Seeing Bella's distress, Carlisle soothed her by saying "That is only Demetri, that's Alice's new boyfriend. He is not here to harm you but he will be coming into the house. "

Jasper asked Bella "Is the place you have been living very far from here? I would really like to see where you woke up and lived for all these years. See if maybe I can find some sign of how you ended up there. Also, I wouldn't mind going hunting if you are up for it." Bella looked gratefully at Jasper and replied "The cave is about 15 minutes from here and the shack is about 5 minutes from that. I know some really good hunting places too, lots of big game there."

Of course as soon as she said big game Emmett had to ask "Any bears?" Everyone started laughing at his expression and when Rose smacked him on the back of the head everyone laughed even harder. "She can take you there next time Emmett" Rose said, "right now her and Jasper need a little time to get acquainted. Edward wouldn't let him anywhere near her and now we know why." With that cryptic comment Rose got up and went back upstairs leaving everyone shocked.

"What did she mean when she said that now we know why?" Bella asked Jasper as they ran to the little cave. "I don't really know what she meant but I have a good idea" replied Jasper. Suddenly Bella stopped at the edge of the clearing where she met Alice. "Here is the cave I woke up in. It's kind of tiny but I guess it was a good place to stash me for someone. They probable thought I was dead and were trying to bury the body in a hurry." Bella stated in a dead voice. "I sat here for days looking around and trying to find any signs of life other than animals that I could find but the only thing I ever found was one real long red hair."

As soon as Bella said red hair Jasper knew exactly who did this to her. Victoria. He would have to get Carlisle alone when they got back and talk to him. "Well, at least the cave fit your size. If it had been any bigger you might have gotten lost in it" joked Jasper.

After that Bella took him to the shack, when Jasper saw the deplorable conditions that Bella had been living in he swore to himself that she would never have to suffer like that again. The shack had no door; there was no glass in the windows just open holes in the walls. Most of the roof was missing and there was a dirt floor. If she hadn't been a vampire she would have died in that broken down shack and as far as it was from any human activity her body would have never been found.

When Bella asked if he was ready to start hunting he couldn't wait to get out of there. "So where is all this big game you were talking about?" Jasper asked. "Right this way kind sir!" Bella responded and they took off through the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, anyone want another chapter? I found this laying around in my hard-drive and thought I might share it. Okay, the truth is, this fic is entirely finished in my hard-drive. Fear not, faithful readers, it will all be posted and (barring unspeakable tragedy) will _not_ be abandoned. One of my personal pet peeves. Dustykins, River Nailo-Chaos, welcome to the family. I hope that these words don't disappoint any of you.**

**Disclaimer: I checked under the cat. He wasn't hiding Jasper from me either... Guess that means I only own the plot.**

Chapter 8

Once they reached the hunting grounds Jasper was amazed. He smelled deer, elk, big cats, and bears, you name it and it was there! "You weren't kidding were you? This is better than a buffet! Let's get hunting girl!" and with that they were off. Before he knew it Jasper had found a bear and just as he was finishing up he heard a loud roar followed by a tinkling laugh. Bella found a cougar, her favorite, and she was playing with the damn thing!

"Oh god, you are as bad as Emmett! Didn't anyone ever tell you when you were human that it's not nice to play with your food? You almost gave me a heart attack if that were possible!" Jasper laughed. Bella looked at him so seriously and responded "Hey, a girl's got to have fun doesn't she!"

With that remark they both took off running back to the rest of the family. When the finally got back Edward and John had arrived and everyone was sitting in the living room talking and catching up. Alice was walking in just as they arrived and she was loaded down with bags. "Just put the bags here Alice and I'll take them upstairs later for you" Jasper said.

With that Alice gave him a quick peck on the cheek, told him thank you and dashed off to the living room to see Demetri. As Jasper and Bella came in, all eyes turned to them. The first words out of Bella's mouth shocked everyone "Edward! I am so happy to see you finally found someone that you could love unconditionally! I am truly happy for you. Now are you going to introduce me to your mate or do I have to do it myself?" Edward just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "Hi. My name is John. Edward and I have been married for about 15 years now. It is nice to finally meet you, everyone has always spoken of you with so much love." Bella walked over, gave John a hug and whispered in his ear "He never really loved me ya know, just my blood. I was his singer" John just stared at her and then started to laugh. "I think I'm going to like this girl!" Then Bella walked over to Edward and gave him a little peck on the cheek "I'm glad that you're finally happy Edward. I know it's the real thing because I can see it in your face."

After that Bella walked over to Alice and Demetri. "I remember you; I met you in Italy when Alice and I went to stop Edward from trying to get killed." Demetri stared at her "You remember that? But you were human then, how could you remember me?" Bella just looked at him "You honestly expect me to have forgotten how terrified I was of you when you and that other big dude were arguing about who got to eat me?" Demetri started to laugh, "She was also very observant. And the other guy's name was Felix. He was a good friend. But I don't miss Italy; I'm in a much better place now."

After that everyone sat and talked quietly with each other, but Jasper was being very quiet. He kept looking to Carlisle and when he finally caught his eye motioned to him that they needed to talk privately. With a strange look on his face Carlisle stood up and asked Jasper if they could have a moment, there were a few questions he would like to ask him and that he would just like a few minutes alone with him to catch up without all the distractions. Jasper looked to Bella and said "I'll be right back. Keep my seat warm for me" with that Jasper got up and followed Carlisle upstairs to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ladies & Gentleman, Boys & Girls. Welcome to chapter 9. Almost half-way there. Lorren16, RoyalLady9099, Chipndale1, Itsy Bitsy Bunny, and Yuuki23 are the newest members of the circus. And a special thanks to yuuki23, you're the first and that made my day. With that said, the standard sarcastic disclaimers do apply. Enjoy the chapter...**

Chapter 9

Once they got upstairs, Carlisle turned to Jasper and asked "What did you find?" "Carlisle the cave was so tiny, she could barely move in it, and she says she sat there for days waiting for anyone to come for her. And then she took me to the shack she was living in. Holes in the walls for windows, no door, dirt floors, no ceiling over most of it, the walls were falling down. I just wanted to cry at the way she had to live." Jasper cried. The heartbroken look on Jasper's face was so pitiful that Carlisle just hugged him and let him cry for the way that Bella had lived for so long.

"Bella did have one clue as to who did that to her. She said when she woke up she found a long, red hair. The only one I can think of was Victoria. I want to hunt her down and kill her for this. Bella said it was like whoever took her thought she was dead and stuffed her into that cave knowing that it was so far from any type of human activity that the body would have never been found. It just broke my heart to see it."

"I think that I am going to go hunting this evening, I will follow your trail and see this for myself, it will probably make me wish I was dead for not finding her sooner but I have to see it" Carlisle said. "Hey follow the path from the shack, she showed me an awesome hunting place, better than a buffet!" Jasper said. With another warm embrace both father and son headed back downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Once everyone was back downstairs Carlisle told everyone that he was going out to hunt and would be back in a few hours. Emmett, Edward, John and Demetri all wanted to join him so the five males took off running out the door. "Jasper told you something important didn't he? Something about Bella's change and the way she has been living" asked Emmett. "Yes son, and we are going to see where she woke up and the conditions she was living in, then Jasper told me of a hunting place that's better than a buffet line that we are going to" answered Carlisle.

After running for about 15 minutes they found the little tiny cave by the clearing. All five men looked at it in shock. "How could someone have done this to her?" asked Edward. "Bella said it was like whoever took her thought she was dead and just stuffed her into that cave knowing that the body would never be found" Carlisle said. "From what I have been told her housing was even worse. Let's go boys" and with that they took off running again. When they reached the shack Emmett started to cry "Why? What did Belly ever do to deserve something like this? I wouldn't ask a dead animal to live like this?" Edward and John just stared at the dump that was sitting there. After a minute Edward asked "Can we leave this place and pretend it never existed? I can't stand the thought of anyone living like this, especially not Bella. She never deserved anything like this."

The sad little group took off to the hunting ground which picked up their spirits real quick. Everyone took off in different directions and when they were done they all met back up to sit and talk. "Jasper told me that the only clue that Bella found when she woke up was a long, red hair." The boys all screamed at the same time "Victoria, that slut! I'll kill her! We have to go find her now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's this? A new chapter? And the day after I posted chapter 9! I'm feeling a bit generous today. To repay my generosity, take a moment to remember those who serve to keep you safe and happy in your community and around the world. The military, police, fire and emergency medical personnel, and the teachers who guide our children. These ladies and gentlemen have volunteered to risk their lives for us, the least we can do is say "thank you". **

**Let me also say thank you to Mr. and Ms. Cuddles and AriesFireQn for joining the followers.**

**Disclaimer: (please copy/paste uniform disclaimer here)**

Chapter 10

Demetri looked at Carlisle and told him. We don't have to go hunt for her. I know exactly where she is. All eyes turned to him immediately. "Where is she son?" asked Carlisle. "About 75 years ago, while I was still in Italy, we were notified that a rouge vamp was building a newborn army and letting them run wild up in Alaska. Jane, Alec, Felix and I were sent to take care of the problem. By the time the fighting was done Felix was dead, Alec was missing both of his legs, and Jane had lost so much venom she died in my arms. The only good thing about that fight was that I killed Victoria and all her newborns were killed. It would be a wasted effort to go hunting for her, but I did keep a souvenir of that battle." With that said Demetri reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. "This was on her finger when I killed her" he said.

When Edward saw the ring a look of total shock crossed his face. "What's wrong son, you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" asked Carlisle. "That ring, it belonged to Bella. She said her grandmother gave it to her. She never took it off. That proves that it was Victoria" said Edward "I hope you tortured her before you burned her sorry ass!"

After that the males all decided it was time to go home and fill everyone in on what they had learned. It was a disheartened group that returned to the house. While Carlisle told everyone about the cave and the shack Jasper hugged Bella to his side. Then when he told everyone about the red hair he almost had to stop an angry mob, the ladies were going hunting and they weren't waiting for anyone's permission. After getting them calmed down Carlisle had Demetri take over the story and tell them his part in it. After Demetri finished his story he walked over to Bella and told her "I kept a souvenir of that fight, now I find out that it was yours. Edward told me your grandmother gave you this ring, Victoria stole it, I now return it to its rightful owner"

Bella stared at the ring in Demetri's hand and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, but I would prefer that you kept it. You can remember your friends and that is a special reminder for you. I have forgotten most of my past so to me it is just a ring with no meaning anymore." The thank you from Demetri was heartfelt and touching to everyone in the room.

A few minutes later Bella asked if it was alright for her to go upstairs, she needed time to think and get everything straight in her mind. "Of course dear" responded Esme. "Jasper can you take her to the room we fixed up for her please? We already took all the bags up there and Alice has already put everything away."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nothing much to add. Just enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: My plot, SM's characters.**

Chapter 11

Once Bella and Jasper got to the room Jasper turned to leave. "Please, stay with me" Bella asked. Jasper walked into the room and closed the door. "Can I talk to you" Bella asked shyly. "Of course, you can talk about anything you want to talk about" answered Jasper. They moved over to the sofa that was sitting in front of the window and sat down facing each other.

"Please don't be embarrassed or upset by this, but I just have to know. When I hugged you, if felt like sparks running all over my body, I felt tingly and I felt whole for the first time in my life. Why did that happen, what does it mean? I don't want to be away from you, just the idea of going away makes me hurt? What is happening to me and does it feel like that to you too?" Bella asked.

Jasper sat there for a minute and then taking Bella by the hand he replied "I'm not embarrassed or upset. I felt the same way. When I first came I was just going to stay for a couple of hours and then I was going to leave so that you could be happy but as soon as you touched me I felt like I was home at last. I don't know what it means, but I do know that there is no way that I could possibly leave you, I just want to do anything and everything I can to make you happy"

When Bella and Jasper went back downstairs a few hours later they both had big, shit eating grins on their faces. Esme looked over at Carlisle and smiled "I told you so!"

Carlisle asked Bella and Jasper to go up to his office with him for a little talk. When they were in there sitting Carlisle started the conversation "Is there anything you two need to talk about? I know that you have been talking to each other for a few hours now, but if there is anything I can clear up for you please feel free to ask" Bella looked at Jasper and he turned to Carlisle "Well there is one thing." After explaining the feelings that they each had Carlisle got the biggest smile on his face that they had ever seen. "I had a feeling that was going on. The feelings you are having are because you are mates."

"Mates!" they both responded. "Like you and Esme" Bella asked. "Exactly" responded Carlisle. Bella and Jasper turned to each other and just stared into each other's eyes smiling happily. After a few minutes Jasper turned to Carlisle. "I am going to have to leave for a few hours. When I came I only planned on staying for a few hours, then I was going to take off again. I didn't bring anything with me."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and said "I think that if you go look in the closet in Bella's room you will find your clothes and your hygiene products are already in the bathroom waiting for you. Alice saw what you were planning and has already taken care of everything for you. Now if you don't want to share a room we will have to figure something else out though, we only have 2 guest rooms here and with Edward and John here they are in one of them and Bella has the other one." Jasper looked at Bella "I can go back to Forks if you don't want me to share with you" he said. "NO, don't leave, if you don't want to share with me I can go back to my shack" she replied sadly. "You shouldn't have to leave your family as soon as you come back I'm the one that should go."


	12. Chapter 12

**No real note. Standard disclaimer. Happy... middle of November... lol**

Chapter 12

Both Jasper and Carlisle both yelled "NO, there is no way you are going back to that shack! It's not safe, not even for a vampire!" Carlisle continued "if you don't want to share the room I can let one of you stay in here but neither one of you are leaving and that is an order from the leader!" Bella looked at Jasper "I won't make you share if you don't want to, just please don't leave here, I need you to be here"

Jasper took Bella in his arms and said "There is no place I would rather be than here with you. I would be honored to share a room with you and will share anything else I own with you as well." Then he leaned down and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"I do need to go back to the shack. I left something there that I found in my pocket when I woke up. I think I know what it was now and I need to return it." Bella said. "I found a really old looking ring in my pocket and I think it might have been from Edward. I need to give it back, it belongs to John now and I want them to have it."

Jasper agreed to take her back to the shack the next morning so she could retrieve the ring to return it. As they walked out of the office Bella asked Jasper if he would like to go back to the room with her so that they could relax and talk more before the sun come up. As they reached the stairs Carlisle went down to the rest of the family, Bella and Jasper down the hall to their room.

Once they got in there room both of them decided to see what kind of damage Alice had caused with her shopping. The first stop was the dresser. When Bella opened the top drawer and saw all the little scraps of lace she almost died of embarrassment. If vampires could blush, she would have been beet red and Jasper had seen them too! The next two drawers were no better, little lacy night gowns that didn't cover much at all! What was Alice thinking, they didn't even sleep, why did she need night gowns?

They moved on to the second dresser, it contained boxer shorts and socks and there were 2 drawers full of t-shirts. Ok, nothing embarrassing there thank goodness.

When Bella opened the closet door her jaw hit the floor. There were hundreds of items hanging in there! Jeans, dress pants, nice shirts, t-shirts, and there hidden in the back dresses! The floor on one side was covered tennis shoes, heels, peek toe heels, boots, flats, if there was a type of shoe there was at least one pair of them sitting there. Bella thought she had walked in to a store there was so much.

On the other side of the closet were dozens of pairs of jeans in every color, there were dress pants, dress shirts, and hidden all the way in the back was a suit. Jasper stared; he didn't own any of those things. Alice had shopped for him too! She had even bought him shoes, tennis shoes, dress shoes, and 5 pairs of cowboy boots all in different colors and designs. "I thought Carlisle meant that she had gone to Forks and got my stuff from there. I don't recognize a single item in here" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your outstanding support. For those not following me as an author, I posted a new O/S today named Terror. For those of you who are following me, either as a author or just this story, please help me welcome a few new members to the family. Itsy Bitsy Bunny, txspenguin, and Lil Hatchet have all joined our party. Thank you one and all.**

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, just my castle.**

Chapter 13

After exploring for a while Bella and Jasper slowly made their way over to the bed and stretched out side by side. After a few minutes Bella slide over so she could cuddle up to his side. "I think I am going to like sharing a room with you" she said. "We will have to do something about those bookcases though. I seem to remember that I liked to read, it would be real nice to be able to lay here with you and relax while reading a good book" Jasper kissed her on top of her head and told her "I couldn't agree with you more. We will have to make a trip to a good bookstore and stock up"

The thought of going out in public scared Bella and she told him "I've never been around any humans, I'm afraid of how I will react to the smell of their blood. What if I can't control myself and go after them? I couldn't live with myself if I harmed anyone." Jasper quieted her down and told her "I won't leave your side and if you start having any problems I'll get you out of there. Everything will be fine. I know a little bookstore that has a real good selection but no-one hardly goes there, they all prefer the big monster stores. We can take our time and if you need a break we can go outside for a while until you are ready to go back in"

After much reassurance they decided that they would go the next day after going to the shack. Soon they were just lying there enjoying the peace of being with each other. Suddenly Bella slid up in the bed and gave Jasper a little peck on the cheek "I'm not going to complain, but what was that for?" asked Jasper. "Just because I could" answered Bella

The next morning Jasper and Bella ran to the little shack. Hidden in the back corner where no-one had noticed was a little cloth bag. Bella picked it up and opened it. Inside was the engagement ring that Edward had given to her. "Let's go return this to its rightful owner" she said.

The look on Edwards face when Bella handed him the little bag was of sorrow and of happiness at the same time "My mother's ring! I thought it had burned up in the fire along with you. I never thought I would see this again. Thank you Bella, you have no idea how important this ring was to me" he said. Then he turned to John and placed it on his finger where it should have been all along. The tears in both of their eyes made it all seem real. "I'm sorry it took me so long to return it, but up until last night I couldn't remember who it belonged to or why I had it. I'm just happy that I was able to save it for you." Bella told them. "Wear it and always let it remind you of how much you love each other."

After their excursion to the shack Bella and Jasper both decided that they needed to shower before they went to the book store. Jasper told her to go ahead and take hers first and get ready and he would sit in the living room with the rest of the family while she got ready. Neither of them was ready for the next step in their relationship. They both wanted to take it slow and get to know each other first.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to my wonderful readers. I hope your day goes as well as you imagined it would. To chocolateapples1432, welcome to the family. We're so glad to welcome you in.**

**Disclaimer: SM's sandbox, my pile of dirt.**

Chapter 14

While Bella was in the shower Jasper's phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID he got a big grin on his face. "What do you want now Capt." he exclaimed happily. He hadn't heard from Peter and Char in about 3 years now. "I don't want anything, except to tell you congratulations on finally finding your mate" he responded. "How did you know about that? I only found out last night" Jasper said. "Well you know how my knower works, when I know it I tell you about it, till then we are both in the dark!" was Peter's smart reply. "Me and Char are in Seattle for a few days, why don't you bring this little filly around and let us meet her?"

Bella came downstairs about that time and when she looked at Jasper she got a great big smile on her face. "Your turn" she said. Jasper looked over and said "Some friends of mine are in Seattle, how do you feel about going and meeting them today? We can still do the bookstore just be more time out in public for you" "I think I would like to meet your friends, am I dressed alright for that?" Bella asked.

Once Jasper finished cleaning up and getting dressed they went out to the car. Bella was a little nervous about getting in but once Jasper convinced her that everything would be alright the were off. They talked about themselves on the drive, getting to know each other better. They found that they had a lot of things in common and were excited about exploring new things together.

After riding for about 45 minutes, Jasper pulled up in front of a small book store that was in an out of the way location. The closest stores were about 4 blocks away, and judging by the parking lot they would have the store to themselves. Bella was so excited that she was bouncing up and down in the car, causing the whole car to shake. Jasper looked over at her and laughed. This was going to be fun, he had never had anyone who loved books the way he did and he couldn't wait to share his obsession with her. You could tell a lot about a person just by the type of books they read.

When they left the bookstore Jasper was carrying so many bags that you could hardly tell who was carrying them. There were so many bags that they wouldn't all fit in the trunk of his Aston Martin Coupe. "Next time we will have to bring the truck!" Jasper joked.

After making a quick phone call Jasper and Bella took off into the heart of Seattle to meet Peter and Char. They were staying in a hotel near the airport and the meeting was going to be held in their room. Peter and Char fell in love as soon as they met Bella, and when she finished telling them her story both were in tears. Neither one of them could believe that anyone would treat "someone as sweet and kind as their little Bella that way,"

The four friends visited till late that evening and with the promise of getting together again soon Jasper and Bella left. It was a happy couple that took off down the interstate to go back home. Bella had made some new friends, felt more confident in herself and had fun, Jasper couldn't have been happier.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone. I apologize for the long delay since my last post. Life got a little crazy for a while there. Good news, the story was finished before I ever posted the first word. That means, delays aside, you _will _ eventually get the whole story. Other good news, we have new members of the family. Please make welcome LittleMissBookMad, Kala4nea, MakeMeAWhitlock95, lucylu0508, Matthias Stormcrow, cookiemonster2014, and hellsbells24. Thank you, each and every one of you. And Merry December Holiday of Your Personal Choosing. **

Chapter 15

Once they reached home everyone was waiting for them. "Did you have any problems today?" asked Carlisle. "Everything went great. We had to store to ourselves basically" Jasper responded, "Why? Did something happen while we were out?"

The look of shock on their faces when Carlisle got through was terrifying. "We made a terrible discovery while you were gone. All the tales that Demetri was telling were lies. He has been here spying on us for Aro the whole time. As soon as he saw Bella and found out who she was he couldn't wait to get on the phone. Aro has demanded that we all come to Italy immediately so that he can see for himself that Bella is a vampire and can test her for any gifts, he still remembers that he couldn't read her mind when she went there."

"Do you have any special gifts Babe?" Jasper asked Bella. "Well maybe a couple of them" she replied. "What do you mean by a couple?" asked Emmett. "Please explain" stated Carlisle.

"Well when I first woke up, there was a big cat there, When it saw me it charged at me like it was going to attack me but something stopped it. It kept running at me but when it reached about 6 inches from me it would bounce back. Kept getting madder and madder but the stupid cat couldn't get to me. And the second one was when I was way out from the cabin hunting one day. I heard something, I never did find out what it was, I panicked and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the porch of my shack. I didn't move but I was moved. I never did figure out how it happened but it scared me really bad. I never went out that far again." Bella told them.

After thinking about it for a minute or 2 Jasper scratched his chin and looked at Bella "So both times it happened when you felt like you were in danger right?" Carlisle was studying Bella and said "I wonder if the first could be a shield, the second sounds like teleporting. I wonder if there is any way we could test them and figure out a way to hide them from Aro." "How soon do we have to go to Italy?" asked Emmett. "We have 2 weeks, I told him that we had to work with Bella to socialize her, that she was more of a wild person than a 100 year old vampire. That she had never been around anyone human or vampire in her life." Carlisle said.

For the next 2 weeks Jasper and Emmett worked with Bella and discovered that she had a mental and physical shield. In times of extreme stress or fear she would teleport, normally it would only take 1 – 2 days for her to manage to make it back home. "You will have to hold your physical shield in while we are in Italy Babe. And under no circumstances are you to teleport. If you can do this for me we will hopefully make it out of there alive." Jasper said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Posting two days in a row? It must be the time of giving. LOL. We have a new member of the family. Zammis Dracon, welcome to the party.**

Chapter 16

When the plane touched down in Italy Bella was so scared that it took Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle to hold onto her. Every time they would try to look away from her she would start to shimmer and to fade away. The driver that Aro had sent was waiting at the baggage claim area; luckily they had gotten Bella under control before they met up with Felix.

When Bella saw Felix she started shaking even worse. The family finally ended up giving Bella a BIG group hug so Felix couldn't see her shimmering and fading out. As they reached the castle calm settled over Bella, it was almost like she went into a trance, she didn't talk, didn't seem to hear, she moved when someone, usually Jasper, moved her. She was like a zombie standing there.

As they reached to throne room Bella sunk deeper into the trance. Aro tried everything he could think of, he couldn't read her mind, Jane couldn't shock her, and Alec couldn't affect her with his powers. Nobody could get thru her stupor. Carlisle and Jasper were starting to worry about her but they wouldn't let Aro know. Carlisle explained that "they were still working with Bella to overcome her disability from having been raised in the woods alone. Poor girl never even heard a human voice for 100 years, what more can you expect from her? She is terrified! She has just gotten to the point that she will trust us and stay with us."

Aro kept the family for 3 days and when he saw that Bella was only getting worse he sent them back home. As they were leaving Demetri came strolling into the room that was the final nail in the coffin for Bella. All of a sudden a strong wind blew into the room, thunder started to roll, lightening started to flash. Bella looked straight at Demetri and to the horror of everyone in the room she yelled "DIE!" Immediately a huge ball of flame engulfed Demetri, killing him. She turned to Felix and did the same thing. When she turned to Aro she looked at all 3 of the kings and said "You will forget everything you saw here, you do not know any of us. If you try to fight this I will come back and finish you off next."

With that said, Bella turned and led her family out of the castle. Since they no longer had a driver they decided to run back to the airport and to enjoy being a family. Once they got to the airport the questions started "What was that?" "Did you do that" "How did you do that?" "Have you ever done anything like that before?" "Are you hiding any more tricks from us?" Everyone was questioning at once. Of course Emmett had to be different "So that so cool Bellsy-Bub! Can you do it again?" Bella just gave them a sad smile and said "I don't know what I did, but I got even for you Alice. I just got so made when I saw Demetri and Felix and I don't know what I did!"

As they got on the plane to go home everyone was still talking about what had happened and what the consequences could be from that action. There was a lot of dread on that plane. When they landed in Seattle Edward and John decided that it was time for them to go home. Alice decided to go with them for a visit. So with sad hearts, the 3 of them turned towards Alaska and left. The rest of the family started to head back home but Carlisle made a suggestion that made everyone feel better. "How about we go to Forks for a while? We haven't been there in a long time and I would love to go check out the old house. I'm sure that Jasper has been taking care of it but I just want to see it again." Everyone agreed and off they went, back to Forks.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Three days, three chapters. Only three more for this story (20 chapters total). To Zammis Dracon, thank you for that review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. And a big welcome to raven leveau and archerygirl1990. New followers/favoriters. **

Chapter 17

Seeing the old house in Forks brought back so many memories for Bella. The good times and the bad. Sitting in the kitchen while Esme cooked for her, playing video games with Emmett, watching Edward play the piano, and then there were the bad memories. Not being allowed to go see her friends, being told what to wear, where to go, and the worse being made to have a birthday party.

That fateful party where she got a little paper cut. She thought long and hard about that party. Edward totally over reacted. If he hadn't thrown her across the room would Jasper have bitten her, he didn't act like he was trying to, he acted like he was trying to protect her from something. In fact, the look on Edwards face was scarier than the one that Jasper had. That was when she finally realized it, Jasper wasn't trying to bite her, he was trying to protect her from Edward. She finally understood Edward wasn't protecting her like he claimed; he was fighting for his food. Alice and Edward weren't trying to protect her from Jasper; they were trying to keep them apart so they could keep their little puppets.

It was with a sad heart that Bella walked back into that house. Finding out that everything she believed to be love was nothing but hunger being denied. She had been nothing but a pawn in their little game of make believe. She needed to think; maybe a run would help me get her head straight again. After excusing herself she ran out the front door and took off. She ended up at the cemetery. When she found her tombstone and her dad's side by side she sat down and cried for everything she had lost in her life. After about an hour a gently hand touched her shoulder, looking up she found Jasper with a worried look on his face "You alright babe?" "Yea, the house brought back a lot of memories and I just needed time to think but I'm alright now." She replied.

Jasper and Bella walked slowly back to the house talking about everything she had remembered. When Jasper confirmed that he had been trying to protect her Bella turned and jumped straight into his arms. Their first kiss was the sweetest thing either had ever tasted and both wanted more. As they continued to walk they heard a rustling sound in the brush by them. Both immediately went into protective stances, ready to defend their mate. Suddenly a giant wolf stepped out of the brush, when he saw Bella he sat down and started howling. Two howls were heard in the distance, and they were coming closer, Bella grabbed Jasper by the hand and started to shimmer, out of nowhere the wolf suddenly jumped up and started to lick Bella's face. The shock caused both of them to freeze. The wolf pushed them down into a sitting position and ran behind the bush again. Within seconds, a very happy and shocked Seth ran back out and grabbed Bella into a bone crushing hug! Before he could ask the first question 2 more wolves came running up. Both of them stopped to shift and came to hug Bella.

"Where have you been? What happened to you? Why didn't you ever come back? We've missed you so much? Who changed you? Where do you live now? We're so sorry about Charlie; he never gave up on you." Finally Jasper cut them off. Seth, Quil, and Jake all stood there with shocked expressions on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Day four, chapter four. Nearing the end now. , thank you for joining the follow/favorite family and for your kind review. And VINCATH, thank you as well for joining the family. The support of my readers is the best Christmas present I could receive, so thank you one and all.**

Chapter 18

After a tearful reunion, Bella told them what had happened to her. They all stood there starring in shock at what she had gone thru. The admitted that when they found the truck in flames that none of them had tried to look for her, they just assumed that she was in the truck.

Once they finished with her story she turned to Quil "so what happened that you are still shifting? I thought that you would have been married to Claire by now." The look of sorrow on Quil's face made Bella sorry she had asked. "Claire and her parents were on the way home to the Makah Rez one night during a bad storm. They lost control of the car and it went over a cliff. The whole family was lost." He said. "Ever since then I've just kept shifting, that way I don't have to deal with an empty life"

Next she asked Seth and Jake why they were still shifting the both responded "Simple, as long as we keep phasing we don't age. We stay the same eventually we'll meet a girl and fall in love. Then maybe we will stop but till then we just keep hanging in. And since we are the last 3 it is still our responsibility to protect the tribe." Jasper looked at all 3 of them and said "Plus, if you had stopped you wouldn't have found Bella again!" The all 3 nodded energetically.

"We were walking back to the house, would you care to join us?" Bella asked. All 3 of the guys agreed and the spent the rest of the walk talking and visiting. When asked how many were back and how long they were going to be there "There are 6 of us here and we aren't really sure how long we will be here" Jasper replied. "Oh, which ones are here?" asked Jake. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and us" said Bella. "Where are Edward and Alice?" Seth asked. "Edward is married now, he and his husband live in Alaska and Alice has gone to visit them" said Bella.

"His husband? You mean he's gay! What the fuck was he doing with you then? Man that really sucks!" shouted Jake. "Yea, he is totally gay and happy with the fact. He was only with me because of my blood, he was testing himself. That is the past though and I don't care about that anymore. I'm with Jasper now as we are totally happy and so perfectly paired." Said Bella.

As they came into view of the house the wolves decided it would be better to leave, but let Carlisle know that as long as everyone behaved they didn't see any sense in having the treaty anymore. The family had shown that they were worthy of the honor of being able to come and go and they saw fit. It was a happy day for all. After almost 175 years the family was now trusted enough that they could be free to visit the reservation without worry.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you all had a nice holiday. We have new members of the family. Please make welcome Miznana and lilcountrygirl6904. Matthias, thank you for another wonderful review. You have truly been my most consistent supporter. And raven, I love that you took a moment to comment as well. Thank you both. Just to let ya know, I will be posting the final chapter of this story later today. Thank you for sticking in here with me and I look forward to sharing future stories with you.**

Chapter 19

Running into the house Bella couldn't wait to tell Carlisle the good news. When she found him in his office and proceeded to tell him all about her visit with the wolves. When she told him about the wolves saying that they were canceling the treaty Carlisle got a shocked look on his face. "But why would they want to hunt us know? We never did anything against the treaty; in fact we went out of our way to help the wolves whenever they needed help! Why would they be against us now?" Carlisle asked. Bella stopped him and said "You misunderstood, they don't want to hurt us, they are giving us permission to go on their lands. They said that we had proven that we were trustworthy and kind. They also said they were grateful for all the help we had given to them and that we had never asked them for anything. They said it would be an honor for us to go on their lands." Tears formed in Carlisle's eyes as the heartfelt words of the wolves sunk in, he was truly honored by their thoughts.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and watching movies. When there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to the door and was surprised to see Jake standing there. "We would like to invite your family to join us on Friday night for a bonfire. It will be a chance for us all to get better acquainted and your first trip won't feel so strange to you. We will all meet on First Beach at around 6 that evening along with the elders of the tribe." "We would be honored to join you for the bonfire." Carlisle said.

Friday evening as everyone was preparing to go to the bonfire Esme came out of the kitchen with a huge basket. "Is that where you have been hiding all day?" asked Rose. "Yes, I remembered Bella talking about the bonfires and all the food that the wolves would eat so I made a few things tor them" she replied.

As they got to the beach finding the bonfire was very simple. All they had to do was look for the biggest fire they had ever seen. When they got there Esme went over to the table with all the food and started to unpack her basket. Seth went running over to see what kind of goodies she had brought. Fried chicken, potato salad, Cole slaw. Baked beans, corn on the cob and then there were the deserts apple pie, cherry pie, chocolate éclair cake, German chocolate cake, and Boston crème pie. The look of hunger amplified till you could hear Seth's stomach all over the beach.

The elders decided that they had better let the boys eat before they scared the tribe members into thinking there were some wild animals looking for food, which in a way there was. By the time they finished eating there was nothing left on the table. A 2 month supply of food for an average family was gone in 30 minutes by 3 boys! Esme had never seen anyone eat so much so fast. After feeding the growing wolves they finally all sat down and talked for the next 6 hours. By the time they were done talking the laws had been changed to be that there would be no more treaty lines, everyone could come and go as they wished as long as respect was paid by all. If there was any type of medical emergency when Carlisle was nearby he would be the one that they called. His treatment of Jake after the newborn army war just before Bella's birthday had shown everyone that he truly was a good and compassionate Doctor that was in the profession because he truly wanted to be there to help people.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize. I said I would post this earlier but then I got shinnies and got distracted. Matthias, thank you again for your encouragement. And to all of my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers; Thank you from the bottom of my obsessed little heart. **

**Stay tuned for more stories. Hopefully without the updating delays. **

Chapter 20

Everyone left the beach that night with a new feeling of family. The wolves and vampires, the most mortal of enemy, had forged a friendship based on truth and honest caring.

Life after that bonfire was peaceful and loving. Bella and Jasper grew closer and closer. After about 3 years Jasper finally asked Bella to marry him. The whole family celebrated when she screamed "YES!" and soon planning was going full speed. Both of them wanted a simple ceremony with family and close friends. And soon it was their wedding day

It was a beautiful fall evening, with just enough cloud cover to make it perfect, and no rain in sight. The minister on the Rez agreed to perform the ceremony. There were no bridesmaids or best men. The minister and Jasper stood at the little arch set up on First Beach and waited for Bella to come down the aisle. The family sat on the groom's side, the wolves and the tribal elders sat on the bride's side. It was a ceremony that no-one would ever forget. Everything was perfect, especially the bride and groom.


End file.
